


Arcturus

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, harrython
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay luchas que se ganan, otras que se pierden e incluso de las que duran toda la vida. Harry sabe de eso porque lo experimenta casi a diario...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcturus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Comunidad Harrython Livejournal.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años venció en la lucha más desigual que mago alguno se imaginara. Ya que ¿Quién le garantizaba a ese chico flaco y despeinado que salvaría su vida durante aquella horrorosa batalla? Nadie. Y… Un momento ¡Él había muerto! Es decir, dio su vida por una causa que le ensañaron era justa y noble, el que haya vencido y estuviera vivo para ver otro 31 de julio no cambiaba lo esencial de aquellos lejanos acontecimientos.

Después llegó la Academia de Aurores, el trabajo en el Ministerio, un matrimonio –del que no podía estar seguro de si entró porque era una de esas batallas que no se pelean o era una victoria conseguida sobre el destino–, luego los hijos –sus más grandes victorias sin lugar a dudas–, más tarde el enfrentarse con sus propios fantasmas y las deudas que le quedaron de los primeros años de su vida…

Sin embargo, había una lucha que Harry sabía habría de acompañarlo hasta el final. Una en la que ni siquiera participó, esa a la que prefirió ignorar como si no estuviera minando las bases de su existencia. Esa batalla que veía cada vez que se encontraba con los ojos grises de uno de sus nietos. El hijo de Lily era una copia al carbón de parte de la batalla personal de Harry…

El grandioso ídolo del Mundo Mágico, nunca se creyó ni lo uno ni lo otro y lo confirmaba cada vez que abría ese arcón del que nadie tenía idea y sacaba de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad una cajita alargada y rectangular con un primoroso grabado en la tapa de madera. Sentía el fracaso toda vez que al destapar la caja tomaba reverentemente esa varita de espino en su mano y pronunciaba el más básico de los hechizos aprendidos casi en la infancia y la magia fluía pura de ella.

Harry nunca devolvió la varita a quien había sido su dueño. Al principio porque todo estaba demasiado convulsionado en su ambiente, después esperó que el slytherin viniera a pedírsela y debiera ganársela, más tarde porque ni siquiera recordaba –al menos no fuera de sus sueños– a ese rubio ególatra y arrogante. Finalmente no lo hizo simplemente porque al reencontrarse el impacto fue tal que olvidó por completo sus intenciones iniciales…

Y allí estaba contemplando a Arcturus Malfoy-Potter enseñarles su nueva varita a sus tíos y primos. Mientras veía la elegancia en los movimientos del pequeño y cómo se ilusionaba con su “más preciada posesión en posesión en la tierra”, comprendió que su batalla no estaba decidida aún y sonrió como sólo Harry Potter podía hacerlo.

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=reto4bannerfic.png)   



End file.
